A New Start
by collegegurl12
Summary: I know this has been done many times but it's Jack's life as he enters the Mercer's household. From the first night and on. Will poor Jack finally find love and acceptance? Or will the Mercers turn out just like the rest. REVIEW IF YOU READ PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Four brothers no matter how much I wish I did lol..I didn't come up with anything but this story...just another side note I think I should add. I do not agree with abusing kids or anyone for that matter. So the things I put in my story are not with my liking..I hate kids being hurt and such...like most of you probably do also..so the abuse I put in here of Jack isn't by choice more like it goes with his character..I hope you understand...thanks_

_When I first watched the movie I thought w/e theres really nothing specail about it. But after finding it on here and reading some of the wonderful stories that the brillant aruthors have written on here got me to thinking. What was Jack's life like before and after he meet the Mercers. So after thinking a very long time I thought what the hell it wouldn't hurt to write a little something up. So here's my try on Jack's life._

_I'm going to give you a fair warning right now. I seem to start stories and never really get the urge to finish them. It takes me forever to finish a story but I guess if you like it, it's worth the wait lol. I also can't spell worth anything. So i need a beta asap!_

_Enjoy the story...REVIEW if you read k_

* * *

Jack stared at the white house with wide frightened eyes. His heart was pounding in his ears as he took deep uneven breaths. _'It's a new start Jack.'_ His social workers words repeated themselves over and over in his mind. Of course it was a new start but that didn't mean it would be a new out come. This woman wouldn't be any different then the rest of them. She would use him for the money and then abuse him to get her jollies.

Jack tightened his arms around his waist as he continued to stare at the house. Not moving an inch. Afriad that if he did the elderly woman standing in the front doors arch way would punish him. For the past fifteen minutes she had been staring at him with her soft beady eyes. It was almost like she was picking him apart. Piece by piece.

But not once had she asked him to enter the house. So Jack remained unmoving. Not wanting to start off on the wrong foot.

He wondered if him staring at the house with wide eyes was upsetting her. His face took on an instant look of panic at that new worry. He quickly ducked his head. Allowing his mop of blond locks to cover his dull, lifeless eyes.

You would figure a seven year old boy would at least have a speck of life in his doe eyes. Most seven year olds did. But Jack wasn't one of them. He had seen to much in his short life. Had been used to the point of almost breaking completely.

If he counted correctly this would be his ninth foster home in the last year and a half. That must have been some kind of record, he thought sadly.

"Jack..." The soft spoken words had Jack jumping in surprised as he slowly lifted his head to stare at the woman once more. This time his face showing nothing but confusion. This was the first time he had heard her speak since Drew his social worker had dropped him off. He expected her voice to sound like everyone elses. But her's didnt hold the anger or the disgust for him. Her's was soft and motherly in a way. Her gaze was also.

Evelyn smiled inside as she saw that she had finally caught Jack's attention. She had been trying for what seemed like the last half an hour. But staring at him just seemed to scare him even more she thought sadly. Poor boy had been through so much in his life. As many years as she's been taking in foster kids she hadn't came across one that had half the background Jack had. No child should go through anything close to what Jack had suffered she thought as she finally released her hold on the door frame. She hand't even realized she was holding it as tight as she was. As she flexed her fingers the muscles protested from being bent for such a long period.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked softly making sure to keep her voice a mer whisper. She wondered slightly if he heard her but from the look of surprise that instantly captured his face she knew he had. She felt her heart contract some. This poor boy, she thought once more. He was shocked that she was asking him inside his own house! What did those monsters do to him? She questioned silently as she saw the battle rage on inside Jack.

At her question Jack wondered if she was joking. Was she testing him in a way? Was she going to put him in his place? He shivered at the thought as his arms seemed to tighten even more. He felt like he couldn't breath but he continued to hold himself. It made him feel safe kinda. Jack was throughly confused. He didn't know how to answer her question with out getting himself into trouble. He felt tears sting his eyes. He didn't want to cry but the thought of receiving another beating was just to much for the seven year old to handle. "Jack." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts as his eyes once more connected with her soft ones. He felt like he could trust her. Witch was strange. He hadn't trusted a soul for such a long time.

But what would happen if he didn't answer her? Would she just leave him outside?

The day was dieing away. The sun slowly lowering witch meant the temperature was also. Causing Jack to shiver due to him only being clad in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a stained top that use to be white. But you couldn't tell from all the dirt subsiding on it. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to answer her. If she was lieing to him it wouldn't be the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. He my's well figure out what kind of person she was up front, he thought as he nodded his head slowly.

Her smile seemed to widen even more as she threw her arms out in front of her. Even though she was a slight distance away from him the action still caused Jack to jump backwards. A sqeak escaping him. The only sound he had made since he arrived a short time ago.

Evelyn frowned as she allowed her arms to fall at her sides. She had finally made a slight prgress and here she had to ruin it. She felt pissed at herself but hopped it didn't show on her face. She had been standing in the middle of the door for a while now and she knew her other boys would be getting home soon and they would want food. She had to find a way to get Jack inside. She scrunched her face up in thought before it once more broke out in to a smile. Confusing Jack even more then before.

"Jack dear...do you like to cook?" She once again asked the question softly. Waiting till he was ready to answer. She prayed he at least nodd.

Jack repeated the question in his mind for a few seconds. Did he? He did enjoy watching his foster mothers cook but he was never allowed in the kitchen. He also wasn't allowed to eat any of the food so he resented them for that. Did that mean he resented cooking also? He also scrunched his face up as he released his hold on himself. He reached up with a shaky hand and rubbed it over his tired eyes. He started to nodd his head but thought better of it. What if she allowed him in his kitchen and he broke something. Then she would be furious with him! He felt like his heart would explode at the thought of the woman in front of him hitting him. He instantly shook his head from side to side. So fast in fact he felt he had given himself whip lash.

Evelyn's smile faded a little. "Oh..." She drew her bottom lip in wards a little as she thought some more. "Why don't you take a nap then as I cook dinner?"

The mention of sleeping had Jack finally realizing how tired he really was. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night due to his mind wondering about the exact lady standing before him. Plus the other kids in the orphanage they had placed him in for a few days were wide awak also. Most of them wanting to cause trouble and play all night. He nodded his head some.

"Good...then come on inside dear and I'll show you your room." She whispered as she turned around slowly. Her grayish hair swishing as she started to walk inside. Hopping beyon anything that Jack would follow her. She didn't know how much more she could take of being outside.

Jack watched her enter the empty house and wondered if he had truly done something wrong this time with out knowing it. He was good at that. He clasped his hands together and rubbed to gain warmth back in to them. He itched to have a cigeratte. Just one puff but figured the elderly lady wouldn't like that to much. Plus he had smoked his last one a few nights ago. Witch meant he had to fine a way to a grocery store to 'gain' a new pack.

"Jack..."

He cringed as he heard her soft voice yell for him. He sighed as his feet seem to start moving on their own. He wished he had enough strength to hold them back. But they still continued to move. Stopping just before he entered the house. He still didnt trust her all that well. What would she do to him when he entered the house? When the door was shut behind him? When she locked the world out.

She stared at him confused for a moment before a short laugh sliped through her parted lips. Jack frowned deeper wanting nothing more then to yell at her. To curse her out for laughing at him. But he knew he couldn't. He would be skinned alive if he dared.

She reached up to brush a few fingers through her unwildly hair. "I really don't have time for this." She whispered more to herself then to the poor kid outside. He looked as if he was scared to even breath a breath of air inside her house. She wanted to reach out and shake him. To push him into the house but knew that would only throw her back hundreds feet more. She couldn't offered that.

"How about I explain to you where your room is and then I start working on dinner. You can come in whenever you want to. Sound good Jack?" She asked a question to him once more for what felt like the fifth time. He hadn't answered yet and she wasn't that surprised to receive no answer then. She sighed. "Your room is the second one to the right." She explained softly her eyes softening as she stared at him. Giving him a slight nod of the head she turned around and was gone in matter of seconds.

Probably trying to get as far away from him as possible, he figured. She was no different then everyone else. Wanting nothing to do with him. He took a deep breath as he waited a few minutes. Wondering if the door was going to be slammed shut in his face. Wondering if the whole talk about his bedroom was just a silly joke at his expense. He knew his place. He was to sleep outside like all the other fosters homes insited.

But still after standing there for a few minues and the door remained open. Jack coughed a little wondering if the old lady had crocked. His eyes scanned all around him. Back and forth as he very slowly moved forward. His legs shaking as he took one giant step inside the house. The warmth instantly filling him.

He heard a soft humming sound coming from what he thought was the kitchen. He felt light headed as he continued to move farther in the house. His heart was pounding so fast he wished a few times that it would just stop. He stopped moving as he reached the beginning of the old stair way. He shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the sounds of heels clicking on wooden floors. Waited for the harsh words directed at him. But still nothing came. Jack was very confused by now and felt tears sting his eyes. He hated being confused. He turned his head to the left and then to the right, making sure he saw no sight of the old lady. Once he was sure she wasn't around he rushed up the stairs. Taking two at a time.

He tried to remember what room she said was his but truthfully Jack wasn't even paying any attention to her. He thought what she had been saying was all a lie so he didn't figure there was any point in listening. As he stopped by a random door he hopped he was right as he pushed it open. He didn't bother with turning the lights on. The window that was facing the door didn't seem to have a curtain on it so it gave off the light from the sun. He saw that the room looked simple enough. A bed, window, small desk near the far corner and a bunch of posters that held hocky players on them. There was also hocky sticks laying around and tons of clothes. Jack instantly knew this wasn't his room but he was to tired to even really care. He moved like a robot as he dropped down onto the unmade bed. Face first half on and half off. He wrapped his arms underneath his head acting as a pillow as his eyes slowly closed. He was out in a matter of seconds. His soft breathing the only sound that could be heard.

* * *

Evelyn was so busy with cooking dinner she hadnt even really thought to see if Jack had came inside or not. She hopped he had. She slowly stopped whipping the spoon around the plastic bowl in her hands as she turned her head slowly toward the direction that lead to the front room. Should she check on him? Would he think that she thought he was a baby if she did? Scrunching her face up once more she sighed. Lowering her head to stare at the mixture of food in the bowl for a few seconds. She slowly lowered it to the counter top that held a bunch of different things that she was using also. "Dinner has to wait." She whispered to herself as she moved quickly out of the kitchen. Her shoulders squared as she rouned the corner. If Jack wasn't inside yet she was going to have to pull the guns on him. She hated doing it but the boy was going to catch his death.

She stopped right at the door that was still opened. Her arms coming up to wrap around her waist as a gush of cold wind blew in. She squanted her beady eyes looking out into the distance of her wide yard. No signs of Jack. The sky had blacken a lot now and she wondered if he had came inside. Would he of shut the door? He was probably scared she would yell if he did. She nodded her head as she slowly slammed it shut. After she had done it though she regretted it. She hopped the noise hadn't woken Jack up. She turned her eyes up toward the stair way for a few seconds a soft smile on her face.

He'll be fine once he meets the others, she thought. She knew Jerry would instantly act as the father figure like he did with Angel. He would try to teach Jack new things. At the thought of her middle son she smiled shaking her head some. He would make a great dad some day.

Angel she wasn't that worried about either. She knew he would be jealous with him being the youngest at the moment. But she didn't think he would take out his frustrations on Jack. Angel had the need to protect weaker people then him. Now that Jack was a Mercer Angel wouldn't harm him in any way.

That just left Bobby. Evelyn knew her oldest son had a wild streak about him. He had a rage that could burn fire but she also knew he wouldn't harm one of his brothers if his life depended on it. She knew once he meet Jack he would take to him like water and fire. He would see Jack as a challenage set up for him to conqour. And knowing Bobby he would..sooner or later.

The smell of smoke broke her from her thoughts as her eyes widen. "My chicken!" She yelled not thinking of waking Jack, or scaring him as she rushed out of the room faster then she would if a bee was chasing her. She stopped as she yanked the oven open. A hand reached out to slap over her mouth as she sighed. Ruin..Black as the night sky. She shook her head reaching out to turn the oven off. "Looks like pizza tonight boys." She whispered into the silence of the room.

* * *

It was late into the night when Bobby Mercer arrived back home. Everyone had already had their pizza and went on to bed. The day's events taking a toll on Evelyn. No one had the heart to wake the still sleeping Jack though. So they stuffed away a few pieces of pizza for him and Bobby in the fridge before heading off.

Bobby groaned as tried to shut the door quietly but only ended up making the old wood work squeak even more. He stumbled a little as he pushed himself away from the frame and slowly started to walk toward the stair way. He misjudged his diestantion though and ended up walking right into the kitchen. Almost catching the corner wall by accident.

Bobby Mercer had, had a tireing day. He played hocky of course with his brothers and after beating the asses of just about everyone there he decided he would head out to the bar get some drinks in before he had to arrive back home for dinner. To say his day didn't go as plained would be an understatment. He ended up killing someone once more and then washed away his worries with tons and tons of mixed drinks, beer, whatever you can name he had.

At the moment his body ached and his head pounded. He wanted nothing more then to jump into his warm bed and sleep for at least a few months but his stomach growled loudly like it had been doing for the past few hours. Being like any other man his stomach always got first prioraty. He yanked the fridge handle open loosing his balance once more as his hand was still holding it as it flung outwards. He cursed softly under his breath not wanting to wake his mother. She would flip if he did at this time of night.

His eyes searched back and forth and seemed to scan over the pizza many times before he finally seemed to see it. He reached in and grabbed the first plate and slammed the fridge shut. Dropping down into a wooden chair he started to chew away. Normally his mind would of registered the second plate full of pizza but he was just to drunk to even see clearly. He sure hopped what he was currently stuffing in his mouth was pizza.

After a few minutes of eating he had finally finished off the whole plate of pizza. Leaving his plate on the table he made his way up the stairs. Holding onto the railing more to keep his balance then for support. The stairs creaked under his weight and Bobby rolled his eyes. If Evelyn didn't buy new doors and stairs he was sure to be caught next time. He somehow seemed to find his room in the darken hall way. Kicking it open he allowed it to swing back shut gently. He leaned back agains the door for a few minutes taking deep breaths. As he kicked his shoes off and threw his shirt onto the floor he moved toward his bed. His pants fell down to the floor and he steped out of them as he moved onto the bed quickly as the cold air hit his sweaty body.

"God i'm freezing." His husky voice whispered into the silence of the room.

He closed his eyes and stretched as far as he could. But before he fully threw his arms out and his legs he hit something solid. His eyes opened slightly as he reached out blindly searching for the object he hit. But as his hands touched what felt like material and flesh he felt very confused. Since when did he have someone in bed with him?

He moved closer to the sleeping figure as he sqaunted his eyes hopping to see in the dark but still nothing. He continued to allow his hands to run up and down the body trying to figure out who it was. But as his hands stopped at the top of a pair of jeans his eyes widen even more. He couldn't tell before from the thin frame of the figure but now as he touched the jeans he knew it was a boy.

"What the fuck!" He screamed as he seemed to come back to his sinses. He felt the body stiffen beneath his touch.

Everything that happened next seemed to play out like if it was a movie. Jack opened his eyes quickly and as he heard the male voice and felt the hands touching him he freaked. He jumped out of the bed as if it was on fire and moved to the farthest corner of the room. Curling up in a ball as tight as he could. He clenched his eyes shut and soft whimpers could be heard escaping him. He rocked himself as tears formed in his eyes. He knew this family was to good to be ture. The moment he closed his eyes somebody was trying to..to touch him like the rest of the males did at the other homes.

Bobby had now sat up in bed stared at the spot Jack moved to. He wondered what the fuck was going on. Then it all seemed to come back to him. Like a running time bomb. His mother's new foster kid was arriving today. He knew there had to be a reason why he had to make it back for dinner, he just couldn't remember it. But why was he sleeping in his room?

Bobby shook his head as he slowly stood up. His tight muscles cracking as he moved along the carpet floor toward Jack's curled up frame. He bent down and slaped his hands on his knees to balance his drunken self. He knew in the back of his mind he shouldn't of been talking to the other. He should of just got up and went to get his ma. She would know what to do. But she would also scold him for being drunk and Bobby being well Bobby hated to be treated like a kid. So he decided to handle the situation on his own.

"Listen kid." He started holding his hands out in front of him now as Jack seemed to whimper louder at the sound of his voice. "I didn't know you were in my bed." He made sure to put great point on the word 'my'.

Jack felt his eyes widen alittle more as he started to cry louder. He had asked for it then. He was after all in the others bed. What was he to do now? He thought as he continued to rock back and forth. The only thing that came to mind was to get up and allow the other to finish what he was doing.

Jack felt his heart stop as he slowly opened his eyes. He moved to stand up finally noticing just how close the other was. He could smell the booze on the male's breath and that seemed to make Jack's stomach drop even lower. Tonight was not going to end right for him, he thought as he walked past the other. Making sure to keep his head down. He had no right to stare at the owner of the house. He was after all a guest. He dropped down onto the bed in a sitting postion.

Jack really didn't want to talk but he knew he had to get his point across as he saw the look of confusion on the males face. He was probably surprised that Jack was just going to allow him to take him, with out putting up any fight. He cleared his throat as he slowly opened his mouth. "I...I'm sorry." He whispered his throat raw from not using it in a matter of weeks.

He reached up and with shaky hands threw his shirt off of his body. It landed somewhere on the ground near the other piles of dirty clothes. Fits in nicely Jack thought. He then leaned back onto the bed. The soft sheets doing wonders to his cut up, brusied back. His hands were shaky to the point that he couldn't seem to grip the button on his jeans to undo them.

Still Bobby stared on highly confused now. He wondered if he had, had way to many beers and was just passed out somewhere. That this was some weird ass dream.

Jack had finally gotten his jeans undown and kicked them down to his knees. He threw his hands out around him as he sighed. Tears streaming at a fast rate down his sunkin cheeks. "I know my punishment." He whispered in a broken voice as he shut his eyes.

He never did see the look of confusion on Bobby's face quickly change to anger as he stood up. Now he knew this had to be some dream. Did the kid really think he was going to fucking fuck him!? He shook his head as he felt bile rise to the edge of his lips. He swollawed slowly not wanting to ruin his carpet at all. He continued to shake his head as he stomped his way over to the boy. The whole not wanting to scare the kid thing way out of his mind at this point. He loomed over him as he growled angrily.

"You must be fuckin crazy if you think I'd touch you!" He shouted as loud as his haorse voice would allow. He knew he was being cruel but the thought of him a grown man touching a young boy in such a way sent a hot surge of anger through him. He knew he didn't know the kids past but if he was running on his drunkin mind at the moment. So he figured the kid had wanted him to fuck him because the kid was attracted to him in a way.

Jack whimpered loudly as he cracked open his eyes. "Don't hurt me!" He yelled loudly. In fact he yelled so loud that not seconds later the door opened wide and there standing in the hall way was Evelyn, Jerry and Angel. Eyes opened as wide as they could go at what they saw.

Bobby turned to stare at them a moment. His mouth hanging open as he went over all the details in his head. Both boys almost naked. An angry, and obvious drunkin Bobby standing over a scared shitless Jack.

He was fucked.

Plain and simple he was more then fucked.

If he got out of this alive he wouldn't ever drink again kind of fucked. He saw the way Angel cracked his knuckles and saw Jerry's shoulder sqaure some. Both boys were ready for a fight if they had to be. Evelyn though just moved quickly into the room. She stood between both boys in the space that they offered. She reached out and put a wrinkled, small hand on Bobby's sweaty chest and pushed him away as hard as she could. Her face was contracted into a look of anger and disappointment as she turned to Jack it softened.

"come on sweetie." She whispered as she reached down and ignored Jack's flinching as she quickly redid his jeans for him. She yanked him up slowly and pushed him out of the room. She turned to Bobby and shook her head.

Yep..Bobby was fucked so bad that he was going to be dead before sundown.

He shook his head as he lowered himself onto the bed. Exactly on the spot Jack was moments ago. The spot still warm with his body heat. He groaned as he quickly moved and instead dropped onto the ground. His hands coming up to cover his face as he shook his head. He slowly started to sober up he came to his sinses some. He was in a loads of trouble but if he knew ma she would want an to hear both sides.

Why had he drank so much!?

Damn that little brat. If he got out alive and still had a home by the end of the night he knew he wouldn't be having anything to do with his ma's new project.

* * *

_To Be Continued _

_Please review if you take the time to read this..it'll mean the world to me and the more your review the faster I'll add the already written next chapter. Think about it! lol_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I would just like to take a moment to say thank you to all of my reviewers. I was expecting some reviews for this first chapter. At least one or tow but not seven! I was so excited as I kept checking every so often and I saw a new review. That makes me super happy lol..Anyways Im glad you guys liked the story. And yeah some of you said that its a change having Bobby act the way he did instead of being all lovey dovey. When i was writing this story i thought why does Bobby always have to be so lovey. There had to be a reason he started calling Jack Fairy? Wasn't there lol...Plus With Bobby's harsh edge I really don't believe he would be soo sweet and loving to an outsider, even if it was Jack...**

**Thanks for all the reviews...Everyone keep them coming...Like I said before if you take the time to read then take the time to click on that little blue box that says sumbit a review! Go ahead and do it...Tell me what you like about the story or hate!**

* * *

For the last half an hour Evelyn had been rocking poor Jack to calm him, but still nothing seemed to rest his loud, screeching cries. He at first stiffened at her soft caresses. Whimpers escaping his moisture, parted lips. But soon he had tired out. Collasping into her tight but gental hold. His fingers clutching her now wrinkled night shirt in a death grip.

"shhhh..Jackie." She whispered softly as she continued to rock him from their spot on her bed. Her back pushed up against the head board as she whispered soothing words to him. Finally Jack seemed to lift his head up. His eyes red and puffy from crying soo much. "Are you alright now?" She asked not really expecting him to give her a straight answer.

Of course he wasn't ok! She thought reaching up to run a few fingers through his wild hair. He was almost...well she didn't quiet understand what was going on in the room but she figured it wasn't anything good.

Jack wasn't certain if he should speak to her or not. He wasn't sure if she was going to be angry with him that he had caused such a scene. That he had woke them all up at...Jack's eyes strayed around the small homely room for a clock. He caught sight of a dresser that held a knited quielt, and some glass orinaments. But sadly there was no clock. Jack's eyes turned to the window over looking the room, judgeing from the darkness of outside it was way past midnight. Jack felt his stomach drop. He was sure to be in trouble!

More tears entered his eyes. Reaching up with small, rough hands he shoved on her chest. Trying to push her away. "Don't...don't." His voice was very hoarse and sore from crying so much. He coughed alittle trying to clear his throat.

Evelyn stared at Jack with hurtful eyes. What had she done? She wasn't hurting him was she? "Don't what Jackie?" She reached out to push some hair from his face but stopped. Allowing her hand to hover in mid air. Maybe he didnt want her touching him, she thought?

Evely sighed as she brought her hands up to rub her tired eyes. She figured she would be able to break through Jackie's shiled but after the nights events she figured other wise. She just hopped that they hadn't taken ten steps back. Shaking her head she lowered her eyes onto the shaking for of Jack. Poor Jackie...A frown marred her face as she pulled him tighter to her body.

* * *

For the last twenty minutes everyone in Bobby's room remained frozen in place. Angel was currently guarding the door in a way. His arms crossed over his chest so tight that his biceps bulged out more then they should. His face also had remained the same. His lips thinned and his eyes held a glare that even had Bobby shivering some. He knew he was screwed but the look on Angel's face set it in stone. Sighing some he reached up to rub at his tired eyes. All he wanted to do was jump into bed and sleep not be subjected to this. Clasping his hands together in his lap he turned his eyes onto Jerry who was leaning onto the wall over looking him. His legs propped together as his arms were crossed behind his head. His face was a total three sixty from Angels. His didn't hold any anger or dissapointment. His held something that shocked Bobby, compassion and understanding.

Maybe there was hope for him after all he thought.

The silence in the room was just to much for him to handle. He thought he was going to go crazy as he cleared his throat for what seemed like was the fourth time. His clock over bove his dressed ticked away as his eyes continued to scan over the small space. He caught sight of Jack's shirt still laying ontop of his pile of clothes. He felt a slight pang in his heart as he remembered the fear in the little boys eyes. He found himself starting to feel guilty but quickly remembered that the boy was the whole reason he was in the postion he was in after all. He glared at the shirt as best as he could. If it was a person they would be wishing for death at the moment.

Just when he thought he was really going to go insane, glaring at a shirt as if it was the reasons for his problems Jerry decided to break the silence.

"Why did you decide tonight of all nights to stay out so late and get piss drunk?" He whispered softly not wanting to raise his voice and possibly get Bobby onto the defenseive side.

Bobby lifted his head up instantly as his eyes connected with Jerry's. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Angel decided he would put his two cents into it. "Because Bobby's just a stupid ass like that!" He snapped turning his eyes away from Jerry to glare coldy at Bobby. Normally Angel would take some time to hear his brother out but after seeing what he had walked in on he didn't want to hear anything that had to escape Bobby's lips. He felt disgusted even looking at him at the moment.

"What the hell Angel!" Bobby yelled suddenly jumping to his feet. His hands were formed in tight fists by his side as he stalked toward Angel. He had such a meancing look in his eyes that promised pain. "I wouldn't touch that kid ever!" He yelled feeling bile rise once more to his mouth at the thought of someone even thinking he would harm a little kid in such a way. Sure sometimes he was known to rough around some kids but never as small and young as Ma's new babe.

Angel didn't bug an inch as Bobby moved toward him. He stiffened his posture as he glared at the form of his older Bobby. He knew what he had said was out of line but at that moment all he could think about was the little boy who was currently crying his eyes scared shitless. He couldn't get the scared, dead look that was in the boys eyes out of his head. It was imprinted for life. Sure Bobby had been there for him countless of times but who was gonna be there for poor Jack?

"Bobby after what I saw in the room today..." Angel trailed off shaking his head. "I don't know if you would or not."

Angel had already stilled himself expecting the punch that was sent straight to his jaw. He stumbled backwards some from the force of it but made sure to keep himself up right. Flexing his jaw muscle alittle he groaned. He was sure to get a nice shinner from that tomorrow. Just when he had a hot date set up with Sofa. Damn Bobby, he cursed in his mind as he glared harder at him.

"Your an ass Bobby."

The words were not from Angel's mouth instead the once silence Jerry was moving closer to the scene just in case things went completely out of hand. "You knew he was just mad and you hit him." He shook his head in the same dissapointed way Evelyn had before.

Bobby turned to stare at his younger brother with surprised clearly in his face. He had figured Jerry out of all of them would believe him. Would take his side. He growled softly under his breath feeling a headache coming on. He must have been sobering up, and too quickly if you ask him.

"I didn't do it."

He whispered in such a broken voice as he felt his knees givng out on him. He moved toward the bed and dropped down on it. Throwing his head in his hands as he felt tears sting his eyes. But being Bobby Mercer he was not going to allow the tears to fall.

He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. Normally he would of just dropped down onto the couch from being out all night and pass out. But no. For once he tried to be responsible and look where it got him. No where but trouble. He coughed alittle that sounded like a bitter laugh. "No more being Mr. Responsible." He whispered to himself softly still keeping his eyes trained onto the floor. But as the door creaked open he felt his shoulders stiffen. What would ma say? What would she think of him? Plus he hit Angel! He never really was all violence around his brothers and here he just up and hit Angel.

Evelyn sighed as she moved through the door way. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, and her clothes were hanging off of her from Jack pulling on them too much. She felt sick to her stomach as she stared down at her son. What was going through his head when he came home completely drunk? She wanted to scream at him. To yell at him. To blame him for Jack's process of recovery. But she still couldn't do that. No matter how angry she was at Bobby he was still after all her son.

Evelyn moved farther into the room. Placing a gental hand on Angel's shoulder as she passed him. She frowned as she caught sight of the bruise but didn't comment on it. She would later on when things calmed down.

"Bobby..." She trailed off as she cleared her throat. Frowning at how angry her voice sounded. She was never really an angry person at heart. Where was all of this anger coming from. "I'm not angry with what you were caught doing." She held up a hand as Bobby started to open his mouth. Wanting to finish her speech before she heard other's sides. "But I'm furious with you getting drunk and allowing yourself to still come home in such a state!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. The old saying if looks could kill ran through her mind.

Bobby didn't know what to say to his ma. The only words he could think of saying tumbled out of his mouth. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he lowered his eyes onto the bed sheet once more. His heart was pounding so loudly he feared that the others in the room would be able to hear it. He wondered if he was going to have a home after this confrontation.

Evelyn saw how sad her son looked and felt her heart drop. She knew deep down in her heart that nothing had happened between him and Jack but it still was hard to see what she had. She felt guilty that she had thought for just a moment that Bobby had betrayed her and everyone else in the house. But now as she saw just how sad and upset he was she knew that he would never hurt Jack as they all had thought.

"Bobby it's fine. I know nothing happened in the room beside you being an ass." She whispered softly her shoulders dropping some.

Jerry smiled sadly at his mother. He knew it took a lot of strength to come in here and yell at Bobby but eventually forgive him took more. He took notice of the very shocked look on Angels face. Probably figuring that Ma was going to put Bobby in his place. Shaking his head he gave Angel a pointed look that he ignored.

Evelyn reached up and ran a few fingers through her knotted gray hair as she stared around the room at her boys. She sighed before closing her eyes for a minute. The nights events finally taking its toll on her. She was worn out. "Come on guys. Everyone go to bed and well discuss Jackie tomorrow k." Evelyn gave everyone a warm smile before turning and walking out of the door. Her mind set on the days to come. She wondered if things would ease up any.

Bobby groaned some as he stared at the spot his mother was for a few minutes. He couldn't believe that he had gotten out of it with out even a scratch. He felt proud of himself and also disgusted with himself. He shouldn;t of acted the way he had to the brat. He didn't know what he had gone through. Sighing he shook his head. Reaching up to push some hair out of his face. He was sure his ma was going to explain everything about Jack tomorrow.

"Angel...Jerry get the hell out of my room." He snapped in a soft voice at them not lifting his head up to look at them. Once he heard the door slamm shut and the footsteps leading away from his room did he sigh in relief. He expected them to put up a fight also. Things were sure as hell strange!

Throwing himself into the unmade bed he covered his eyes with his arm. He could still feel the warmth from the other's small body. The bed was still sagged in. Partly because it was an old bed, but also because the other had shoved himself in as deep as he could. Bobby groaned rolling onto his side and clenching his eyes shut as tightly as he could. He could still hear the soft cries from the room beside his. No doubt Jack was giving Ma a reason to stay up and baby someone. He prayed sleep would come to him eventually as he laied there listening to the other sob. Listenig to his mother's soft voice sooth the young child. He continued to lay there silently fuming with jealous that he couldn't be the one in his mothers arms.

Bobby Mercer was sure one fucked up kid.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun hadn't even entered the sky yet as Jack slowly opened his sleep ridden eyes. He felt even more confused then he had ever been. Not understanding where he was and what the weight pressed into his side was. He felt his heart pounding slightly faster as he assumed the worse. His eyes drifting down quickly to see if he had clothes still on and when he saw his wrinkled morning clothes he sighed. Normally the evil men that would take advantage of him in such a way would never dress him. Being Jack put up most of a fight the clothes would always end up ripped, or thrown toward the side. Reaking of beer from the nights before.

Sighing with relief he turned his head slowly toward the side. His neck protesting from sleeping in such a weird postion last night. He wondered how he had gotten into the unmade bed. Last thing he remembered was an arugement between two people and a bunch of crying. Sighing he lifted a hand, freeing it from the tangled blanket as he rubbed at his eyes. Sleepy coming out the sides.

As he dropped his hands and his eyes stared at the tall figure beside him the memories of the night before came crashing down on him. Everything he had dreamed of wasn't just a simple nightmare. It was really true so that meant everything had happened! He felt his heart rise to the edge of his throat and felt like he was truly going to be sick. His stomach chruned over and over. Tears stung his eyes as he desperatly swung his head to side to side trying to find somewhere where he could throw up. He didn't want to cause anymore problems then he had.

Clasping a hand over his tightened lips he started to jump out of bed. One leg was stretched out as far as it could go landing on the floor but the other one seemed was tangled too much up in the white sheet. He knew his face was as pale as ever as he clamped his hand harder onto his mouth. His cheeks puffing out with the effort of not throwing up at the moment. He reached out with the other trying to disperatly untangle the sheet but it only seemed to make it tangle even harder. His leg on the floor shaking with effort of holding his whole weight up. Eyes wide with fear he gave one last tug and sighed in relief as his leg came free, and his body flew forward tumbling onto the cold hard wooden floor.

He only threw one hand out to try and catch himself. Not wanting to take the chance of spitting up what food he had ate a few nights ago. His face twisted up in a wince as pain instantly shot straight up his wrist. His legs stinging from the knees down as he pushed himself up some. Once he got to his feet he flew out the slightly ajarred door and took down the narrow hallway. His eyes trained on the many doors not knowing witch one was the bathroom. He did know though he needed one very soon.

He didn't want to cry. He tried really hard to hold the tears in but still a few leaked out. Sliding gracefully down his flushed, puff out cheeks and into his awaiting mouth. He felt his hand shake with the effort of holding his mouth closed. He didn't want to push all the doors open till he found the bathroom, but he knew he was going to have to.

He started at the first door in front of him. His eyes trying to adjust to the darken light. He feared that he had gotten the wrong room and as he slowly pushed open the creaking door. His eyes squinting as the only light in the room was the bright red numbers shining from the alarm clock on the night stand. 5:00 Am...that explained the sun not being out. He felt himself starting to breath heavier but it was hard with his mouth snapped shut.

He knew by now that this wasn't a bathroom but as he started to turn around he knew it was to late. His hand was red from him pushing on it to much and his heart felt like it was already out of his mouth and onto the floor. The bittery taste of the vomit in his mouth sent him over. Slipping past his palm and spilling out the edges onto the floor and half onto him. His hand was engrossed in the smelly substince, most of it landing on his shirt and ratty jeans. A whimper escaped him as he continued to dry heave even after everything was out of him.

The smell was the worst as the yellow, tinted red substances spilled onto him. It smelt worse then rotten food that was left out for many weeks. He felt himself start to heave again but this time he stopped it by breathing in from his mouth. Making sure not to take a wiff of air through his nose. If he did then the outcome wouldn't be good at all.

Tears fell freely now down his face as he found that his knees were too weak to hold him up. He felt himself shaking as he slowly slide down to the floor. His jean clad butt landing in the vomit. He whimpered to himself softly. Not taking notice of the figure in the bed moving. The covers being pulled back and he didn't even hear the iritated sigh escape the tall male. He was too busy rocking back and forth with helplessness.

"What's the hell is going on?" A rough voice whispered in a haste. The voice echoing through the silent room.

Sending Jack back to reality as he remembered he wasn't alone. He had done it again. Twice in one night. He had woken someone up with his mere problems and he knew he was in for it now. They were bound to call up his socail worker and send him on his way.

The tall male seemed to be squinting as he stood up from the bed. His face scrunched up in a look of disgust as he reached up to pinch the tip of his nose. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself probably not seeing Jack yet for his eyes hadn't adjusted to the night light.

Jack made a squeaking sound as light filled the room and burned his teary eyes. He lifted them upwards to stare at the male and froze. It was the african american guy that had came into the room. He didn't remember what his name was but he knew he had tattoos on his arms. He had seen them before he was ushered out of the room. He felt his heart stop. Just great, he thought. He really knew how to get himself into trouble. What a great way to die. By the hands of a guy that looked like he could chew a nail in half.

"I..." Jack opened his mouth to whisper an answer to why he was in the room, but his throat burned and it only sent him into another histira as he realized he couldn't figure out what to say.

Angel groaned as he shook his head. He reached up to rub at his tired eyes as he slowly moved in front of Jack's crouched form. He didn't really feel in the mood to deal with this but he knew Ma would kill him if he turned Jack away. As he moved closer to him his face scrunched even more. What was the horrible smell? He thought as he bent down and sniffed some. His hands tightened onto his knees.

"What's that smell Jackie?" He whispered hoping his voice was calm and collected.

Jack was still crying but as he heard the soft voice he slowly calmed down some. "I...I had an accident." He whispered. His seven year old form looked so pathetic as he sat in his own vomit.

Normally Angel would be the kid that laughed his ass off at other's expense. But as his eyes trained in on Jack he felt his heart break for the poor kid. He had such a hard life and he didn't feel like it was his right to make it any harder. So biting back some harsh comment he reached down, his mouth wide open as he breathed deeply in. He stuffed his hands underneath Jack's arm pits and lifted his bony form easily. To easy for Angel's liking. He held him out in front of him as he hurried out of the open door and down the hall way. Stopping at the door right next to Bobby's. The bathroom. Kicking it open he took another deep breath. His face paling as he allowed Jackie to sat onto the toilet seat.

"Kid..." Angel whispered softly shaking his head. He wanted to ask him many things. One thing being how he had gotten himself into this terrible mess. He knew what he was about to ask Jack to do it would ruin everything. It would send Jack over the wall, and he knew it. "Um..Jackie.." He cleared his throat some as he reached out to touch Jack's shoulder gently. Witch caused him to shrink backwards. He sighed in somewhat anger but stopped himself. "I...need you to take your clothes off so i can get you cleaned!" He hurried the sentence out not wanting to prolong it anymore.

Jack frooze at those words. What was with this people and getting him out of his clothes, he silently though to himself. But he was after all only good for one thing. His small, thin seven year old body wasn't much for work. Maybe that's why everything eventually came down to him disrobing.

He shivered alittle as his crystal eyes stared straight into the man's before him. He wanted to believe that he had his best interests at heart but how many times had he heard that lie before? How many times has his best interest turned out to be others? Sighing he reached up and started to lift his arms up. The shirt bunching up in spots where the vomit was the most at.

Angel frowned at the scared look in Jack's eyes. He looked as if somebody had just taken away his favorite toy. He felt horrible inside but knew that Jack needed to get cleaned up before he got himself sick again from the nasy stintch.

"Im just gonna undress you and you can take a bath yourself ok sweetie." He whispered softly surprising himself with the word sweetie.

Jack once again stiffened at Angel's touch but this time the touch wasn't rough and demanding. It was gental and patience. Even though Angel's palms were very rough and calloused it didn't seem to bug Jack any as his shirt was lifted from him. Once the shirt was thrown to the side Angel took a few steps backwards. His hands lifted in front of him. "Go ahead and unbutton your jeans." He commanded softly as he reached up to run a hand over his bald head. Jack kept his head lowered as he started to unbutton his jeans. Kicking his small legs out in front of him as he knocked them onto the floor. Angel smiled at him this time. A real smile that showed just how white his teeth were compared to his milk chocolate skin. He moved quickly over to the bath tub and started it. Luke warm how he liked it, not knowing Jackie's prefrences. "Go ahead and take a bath...i'll be back in a few k." He lowered his eyes to the ground quickly as Jack seemed to still on the final button of his jeans. He felt a slight blush stain his cheeks as he moved quickly toward the door. His long fingers curling around the door knob, yanking it open and almost hitting himself in the head.

He heard a small laugh escape the small figure behind him. Witch had him turning on the spot. He was greatly glad that Jack hadn't taken off his jeans yet. For that would be a very embarrassing sutiation. "You think that's funny?" He asked in his intamidating voice witch caused Jack to shrink alittl ebit backwards. He cursed himself and slowly moved to bend down in front of the small kid. "Well..." He smiled as he reached up to ruffle Jacks hair. "It was alittle funny." He stated before shaking his head. A laugh escaping him this time.

A smile broke out on Jack as he realized he wasn't going to get hit or anything bad was going to happen to him. His doe eyes trained in on Angels and the next thing he did had Angel flying backwards from the force. He threw his small arms around Angel's neck and wrapped them so tight that Angel thought he was about to pass out from lake of air.

Angel smiled at him as he reached up to bat Jack's back. Not thinking that Jack may have some healing bruises on his back, but the wince wasn't missed by Angel's eyes. "I'm sorry kid." He whispered softly as he pulled him away at arms length and smiled at him. Reaching out to push some hair out of the other's eyes. He was really falling for this kid, in an older brother type.

Being the youngest for so long had really done a number on him. He was always treated as the baby and was always called one also. He never really had a chance to teach someone else as Bobby and Jerry had taught him. Had never really gotten to look out for someone with out having others around him. Hanging around Jack for even those few minutes and because a horrible situation had him believing that they will soon become good friends. He felt a smile form on his face at the thought of others seeing him as a friend with a seven year old. He was never much for being around kids. Always hanging with the older crowd.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Jack reached out and shoved him away. Not liking the closeness for much longer then a few seconds. He kept pushing his smaller hands on Angel's chest. Feeling his own contrast as he felt like he was being caved in at the closeness. He whimpered slightly as tears once more stung his eyes.

"shit." Angel cursed as he quickly placed Jack onto his feet and moved away. Feeling slightly aggiated as he moved his hands from side to side, not knowing what else to do. "I'm just...i'm just gonna go." He didn't wait for Jack to answer back or even show a sign that he had heard him. He yanked the door open once more being that it had shut and left. Ignoring the stinging in his eyes from the total darkness of the hall way. He didnt really know where he was suppose to go. Not knowing if Jack had remembered witch room was his or not. So he decided to drop down in front of the door. Placing his back onto it he dropped his head onto his knees. His eyes closing from the tiredness of the days events.

It was many hours before Jack had finally found himself stepping out of the ice cold bath tub. His skin pruner then prun. He was shaking as he reached out blindly for a towel. He releazed as he dried himself off that Angel hadn't brought him any more clothes. He felt his heart drop at that relaziation. Maybe Angel had forgotten about him all together. It had been a while since he had been allowed to bath. But when he was allowed it was only for about two minutes. If it was any longer then the owners would bitch till he got out. He shivered once more as he tightened the damp towel around his body more.

His eyes scanning over the very small compartment of the bathroom. He hadn't taken notice of it before but now he wondered how Angel and himself had fit into the room together. Rolling his eyes he turned toward the small mirror over looking the sink. His doe eyes training in on his refelection. He knew he wasn't the most good looking kid but with all the dirt and grim on him he wasn't much of anything. But now...now that he could actually see his face he had to say he hated what he saw. His doe eyes, his straight edge nose and his sunken in cheeks made him seem like some monster out of a movie.

He felt his stomach chrunced again as he tried to stare at anything else in the mirror besides of his reflection. But sadly his huge head took up the whole space from one side to the other. He wanted to scream. Feeling the beginning of one biting it's self to the edge of his throat. But sadly his throat contracted as he slowly lowered it. Shaking his head some. Causing some droplets of water to shake off and land onto the already dirty mirror.

He hated how he looked because it reminded him so much of his past. So much of the reason why many hated him. Because the way he looked, the way he acts, the way he is. He groaned some as he gripped the edge of the sinks with white knuckles. He wasn't much of a aggressive person but at the moment he wanted nothing more then to throw his hand right into the center of the mirror. To break the reflection of his ugly self. So he wouldn't have to see it ever again.

He felt his body start to shake. Going from the bottoms of his toes to the top of his head. He didn't understand at the moment what was happening to him but he wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to stop. All the pain! All the beatings, and all the touching that everyone did! He hated the feel of their hands on his body. It always made him feel so uncomfortable no matter how many times others would tell him to clam down. To relax and just go with the flow. But the flow wasn't what he wanted! He wanted to just close his eyes and drift off to a dreamless sleep.

Knees feeling weak, he felt himself start to fall downwards. His hands still gripping the sink even tighter as his bare butt landed onto the ground. He remembered a fairy tail that was told to him a long, long time ago. Others told him that he shouldn't remember things from such a small toddler and he knew he shouldn't either. He was afterall the one that forgot something right after you told it to him! But maybe it was because he repeated it to himself over and over again every night. He would silently repeat it in his head as others had their way with him. Pray that someday he could drift off and end up in that wonderland. Maybe if he was there he would somehow be reconnected with the kind woman who had told him that story.

He could still hear her voice in his ears as she recited each line as if it was a script in her head. He couldn't really see her that well since it seemed there was a bright light shinning in her face. But he did remember her kind eyes that had a slight wrinkle near the right side. They were crystal blue like his and they held so much love in them Jack wasn't sure that they were even directed toward him.

Letting out a bitter laugh he shook his head finally releasing his hold onto the sink. He had wished so many nights that he could remember the woman. That the kind eyes were directed toward him. But he knew it was no such thing. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes with numbed fingers.

He knew he had to leave soon before others woke up and found him hidden away in the bathroom with no clothes on. But he felt well...safe in the bathroom. His eyes turned quickly to the door knob and he sighed in relief when he saw it had a lock. He could hide away in here and become a chicken yet again. But sadly he knew it would only cause more trouble in the long run. So instead of wasting anymore time thinking he slowly moved toward the door opening it just a inch but felt it hit something solid. He frowned alittle as he slowly peaked through the opening of the door. Leaning half against the door and half against the wall was Angel with his head lowered toward his chest. Jack's frown deepened as he once more gently closed the door.

What was he too do now?

Jack bit back a groan as he slowly slide down the door. His legs stretched out in front of him as his eyes trained on the white parble bath tube and stayed glued to it. A few minutes later his breathing evened out as his eyes dropped closed.

**I decided to change around the ending a bit..I just couldn't seem to figure out a chapter four with the way chapter three had ended...i like this better. **


	4. Chapter 4

The house was in an uproar when Jack had finally cracked his sleep ridden eyes opened. The sound of male's yelling and a woman's hushed voice had Jack scampering to sat up quickly. Being that the bathroom wans't that big and Jack did have long legs he kicked the metal trash can accidently causing him to freeze in mid motion. One hand still holding his weight off the cold marble and the other out stretched as if he was trying to grab something to balance himself out. His heart was pounding so loud in his ears he feared that it may also be echoing through out the small bathroom. After a short amount of time passed by and nobody had yanked the door off the hinges he calmed down slightly. Finally allowing himself to stand up fully he bent down trying to get the aches out of his tired muscles. Sleeping in the bathroom had really gotten to him.

Wait a minute...sleeping in the bathroom? What was he doing in the bathroom anyways?

Still being half asleeped Jack figured he was still in his old foster home. That meant that he was sure in for a punishment once he existed the bathroom, judging from the harshness of the yelling. What had he done? Racking his brain he tried to remember if he had broke anything last night, or if he had spoken back any. Nothing. He couldnt' remember anything! Oh what had he done to get everyone so up tight and angered? Tears stung at his eyes as he backed up, jumping in surprise as his back hit the door unexpectly.

As the door knob jiggled Jack once more jumped in surprised. His heart beat picking up as he spun on his heels, backing up toward the tub. His eye's were wide with fright as he awaited the punishment that he was sure to receive when the door finally got open. Jack allowed the thought for just a second to rack around in his head on how the door had gotten locked. He didn't remember switching the lock last night. Though he didn't remember a lot of stuff about last night.

Chocking back a sob Jack wrapped his arms around himself tightly. His head lowered alittle till his chin touched his chest. He was done for! The door knob jiggled alittle bit more before going completely still. For a second Jack allowed a breath to escape him before he once more froze up.

"Open the fucking door Jack!"A harsh voice snapped as a fist pounded into the door. Jack's eyes opened even wider if possible as a ragging war played out in his mind.

Should he open the door? Should he just take his punishment with a fuckin smile on his face? He was use to the beatings after all. He could deal with more bruises. At least they gave his pale skin color. At least bruises faded. It's when they did other things to him. Emotionally the scars never disappeared. They were always hidden deep down. Always.

Just when he was about to finally give up and unlock the door it suddenly flew open. Blaring missing Jack as it slammed roughly into the side wall. More then likely leaving a huge dent that would be poor Jack's fault also. A shiver racked through out Jack's frail body as he came face to face with Bobby Mercer. Suddenly it was like a light switch had been turned on in his head he could remember everything that had happened last night. He had been transffered to a new foster home, and had already had a bad run in with Bobby. Tears stung his eyes as he stared into the angry looking face of Bobby.

Bobby knew he was scaring the kid. People had always told him when he got angry his face took on another look all it's self. He could tell the kid was frighten to the point of pissing himself. He was shaking and he looked to be almost swaying. Bobby knew he should calm himself down but after waking up the sound of his ma sobbing her head off Bobby just couldn't seem to calm down. This kid had his ma thinking he had ran off in the middle of the night when all he was doing was sleeping in the damn bathroom. The bathroom for fucks sake!

He had a fucking room of his own. His mother made sure of that..so was in hell would the kid want to sleep in a bathroom? He just didnt get this boy. At all.

Taking a deep breath through his noise and silently repeating the numbers one through ten in his head his grib on the door's edge slowly relaxed. Till his fingers released all together and he backed alittle bit out of the door way. Giving Jack just enough space to breath properly. All the kid needed was his personal space and Bobby was right. After he had backed up a few steps Jack seemed to calm down alittle. Well he seemed not to be swaying on his feet anymore.

"Kid..." Wincing Bobby trailed off as his voice came out very rough and harsh sounding. He so didn't need to scare the kid anymore then he already had. "Listen Jack right?" Even though Bobby asked a question Jack made no sign of acknowledging him. He just continued to stare out into space. His face completely blank of any emotion, his eyes empty. Void...lifeless.

That scared Bobby more then anything.

Taking a deep breath Bobby slowly walked back into the small bathroom. His hands out stretched as if telling Jack that he meant him no harm, even though the young boy totally ignored the sign as he cringed away from Bobby's figure. Sighing, Bobby turned around quickly yanking the door away from the cracked wall and slamming it shut. The sound echoing through both of their' ears.

Now if anybody was to ask Bobby what took place in that bathroom after the door was shut he would lie every single time. Even to his ma. He had a reputation to uphold after all and getting caught hugging alittle boy like a fairy sure wasn't going to help it.

Bobby's arms fit tightly around Jack's thin frame. His chin resting awkwardly on top of Jack's head.

Jack was taken completely off guard as Bobby reached out all of sudden and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He had already winced awaiting the slap, punch or whatever was to come. But he had never expected this. Never once thought this grown man would ever hug him.

His heart almost burst completely from his chest as he tried to get away. Tried to yank himself from Bobby's hold but nothing could pierce Bobby's hold. "Stop! Please don't hurt me!" He yelled as tears decended down his cheeks. He felt like he may pass out at any moment as he tried with vain to pull himself free of Bobby's tight hold. He had never been held...whenever anyone's arms were around him it was always to cause him pain. Pain that would leave him laying on the ground in agony for hours on end.

Bobby felt pity rush through him for the young boy. What had he been through in his life that had left him fearing even a simple hug?

"Hey...kid it's cool." Bobby whispered softly as he unwrapped his arms from Jack and moved a couple steps back.

Once free Jack instantly cowarded near the wall. His arms bending slightly upwards to shield his face from any blows and his legs crouched alittle low. Any other moment Bobby would of broke out into a laugh...Jack just looked so comical in his postion but at the aparent moment Bobby knew better. It just wasn't the time.

Sighing in frustration Bobby reached up to rush a hand through his disolved hair. "Listen I'm going to get mom in here..this isn't...I just...I can't deal!" He snapped at the end alittle too harshly judging by the way Jack flinched once more. Bobby silently cursed himself as he shook his head. He hand't meant to yell it's just he was soo damn frustrated. Not really because of Jack more on his part.

It irritated him that Bobby. The one person who always held such a hard edge about him was stuttering over some boy. Some fucked up kid!

He was really going soft.

He tried to force a small smile onto his face but it only came out as a grimace as he rushed to the door. His hand already stretched out as he reached for the door knob, but before his hand could make connact the door was bruietly shoved open. Barely missing Bobby's nose as it slammed into the wall. Opening his mouth he was about to yell out a few choiced curse words as his eyes' trained in on Angel who was standing in the arch way.

But just before he could even open his mouth his eyes widen from total shock.

As Angel came into view to both parties Jack quickly scurried away from the wall and threw himself at Angel. His arms instantly wrapping around the older male's neck as Angel quickly shot his own arms out to catch Jack before they both fell. "Hey kiddo it's all cool.." Angel's once loud booming voice was turned softer as he titled his head down some to stare into Jack's huge eyes.

Bobby couldn't believe what was happening.

Jack who moments ago cowarded away in fear of just a simple touch was latching himself onto Angel's body as if his life depended on it. What had went on last night? Damn he knew he was fasted pretty bad, but he would of seen something like this coming....wouldn't of he?

* * *

"Bobby please stop pacing your making my head spin." Evelyn Mercer frowned as her eldest son continued to walk the same path back in forth for over the past ten minutes.

After the incedent in the bathroom Evelyn was practically dragged by Bobby into the kitchen where he demanded to hear everything there was to know about Jack's history. She tried to explain to him as she sipped her cold, black coffee that it wasn't her place to tell him. That if Jack wanted him to know anything about his past then he would explain it all in due time. Saying he wasn't taking her answer lightly would be an understatment.

Lifting his head he gave her a brief look before starting back up again with his walking. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest and his face held a blank look. Though his body may be blank his mind was running on over time. It must be something terrible if his own ma wouldn't tell him. It just had to be!

His eyes scanned over the titled floor as his pace quickened. They all had been through their own shares of trouble, their own shares of pain but everytime Evelyn would explain to the other boy what it was. She would kindly ask them to remain silent though as if they didn't hear it from her already but now she was acting as if the word privacey truly meant something!

A bitter laugh rose it's way to the edge of Bobby's lips but he bit it down. Now was not the time. Clearing his throat he stopped his movements as his head snapped quickly up to stare into his mother's worried face. "Why is it that you told Angel, Jerry and even me about each other but saint Jack enters the house and he's all of the sudden a fraigle glass!" He snapped at her not intending his voice to come out as harshly as it had. He was just sick and tired of walking on egg shells. The boy hadn't been there more then a day and half and already he had caused Bobby a great deal of pain in his ass.

He was taking all the attention from his ma and even Angel. That wasn't right!

Evelyn frowned at her son. She figured he would be more understanding then he was currently acting. She figured he out of everyone would understand how Jack was feeling. Bobby hadn't always been the toughest kid around. She remembered when he had first entered through her doors as Jack had done yesterday. Bobby was even more of a scared, frightened kid then Jack was. She remembered how he latched himself onto his social worker's leg and begged not to be left alone. It took her months to get him to open up to her.

She figured out of everyone Bobby would have been the one to take Jack under his wing instead of Angel. Tough, loud mouth Angel.

At the thought of Angel and how he had taken Jack under his wing so quickly brought a smile to her face. She twirled around in her seat and directed her gaze into the living room where Angel was curled up onto the couch with Jack's head resting on his chest. Angel had matured even though her worries were in the direction that he would still stay that mislead kid.

"Ma!"

A finger snapped right in front of her face jarring her back to reality as she jumped alittle out of the wooden chair she was parked in. A frown once more marred her loving face. Bobby was really starting to irriate her. "What is it Bobby?" She asked softly praying that her voice held calmness instead of annoyance as it had sounded to even her own ears.

Bobby stared at his mother for a moment before shaking his head. His eye's clouded over with an emotion that wasn't clear to Evelyn. "Nothing." He replied in a blank, detached voice as he gave her one more stare. His eyebrows drawn together as his eyes stared right into her own. It was as if he was trying to read her. A shiver raced through Evelyn's body as she directed her eyes somewhere else. Over on the fridge right in the middle where a section was covered in old, dried up brownie mix. The boy's had forgotten to clean it up a few weeks ago and Evelyn had just been too packed with things to do to actually stop and just give it a once over.

She jumped once more in surprise as the sound of the front door being slammed loudly shut. Lowering her eye's to the ground she sadly shook her head. Poor Bobby was having a hard time dealing with the arrival of Jack. She just hopped things worked out with them.

Jerry Mercer stared at his older brother with a look of compassion firmly held on his face. His brother was currently curled up on the couch with Jack laying on him. Even though his eyes were directed straight at the tv that was broadcasting some sport's show his fingers witch were intangled in Jack's mane still gently moved through his hair, giving sign that he was paying attention to the sleeping body on his chest.

The one question at the back of Jerry's mind bugging him to no end was, When had Angel grown up?

Jerry sighed as he leaned back into the cushion chair. His eye's still on Angel and Jack.

* * *

"Dude if your staring so much just take a picture." Angel said in a calm collected voice with out even turning to stare at Jerry. For the past ten minutes he had felt like something was staring at him, and to tell the truth it creeped him out. He hate having eyes on him for no reason. Sure he was holding Jack but the kid practically threw himself at him. What was he to do? Tell the kid to back the fuck off?

"I would but I'm afriad you'd break the damn camera." Jerry's laughing self easily caught the throw pillow Angel tossed at him. A smirk plastered on his face as he calmed down.

"Your an ass!" Angel hissed in a quiet, hushed voice.

The little bundle cuddle up near Angel stirred alittle, directing both older boy's eyes on him. Angel sighed as Jack fell back into a deep sleep. His arm curling up to cover his doe eyes. "The boy finally fell asleep we don't need him to wake the fuck up." Angel whispered as he glared pointly at Jerry.

Jerry just laughed shaking his head as his hands flew up in front of him.


End file.
